There has been known a sample analyzer for analyzing components of a sample by subjecting a specimen prepared by mixing the sample and a reagent to a measuring operation. The sample analyzer has a reagent dispensing section configured to suction the reagent from a reagent container containing the reagent and to eject the suctioned reagent into a cuvette (reaction container). The operation of the reagent dispensing section is controlled by a control section provided in the sample analyzer in accordance with a predetermined operation sequence.
The reagent container is provided with an opening to which a pipette of the reagent dispensing section is inserted to suction the reagent. In order to prevent the reagent from being vaporized or contaminated, the opening is formed as small as possible. For this reason, the reagent cannot be properly suctioned when the pipette is not accurately positioned in the opening.
Accordingly, in order to properly dispense the reagent, it is necessary to adjust the pipette so as to be accurately positioned at a predetermined position.
JP2001-91522 discloses that a pipette of a dispensing section is adjusted so as to be positioned at a predetermined position. According to JP2001-91522, the adjustment of the pipette of the dispensing section is performed in such a manner that a user executes a predetermined adjustment program when mounting an analyzer or exchanging a dispensing section-related part.
When the sample analyzer is used for a long period of time, deterioration of a mechanism for driving the reagent dispensing section (extending of a driving belt, and the like), and the like may cause gradual displacement of a stop position of the pipette. Further, the pipette may be bent when the user touches the pipette of the dispensing section. In this case, when the analyzer performs an analyzing operation, it is difficult to accurately position a tip end of the pipette at a predetermined position and thus the pipette may be brought into contact with a reagent container and be thereby damaged.
In a technique of JP2001-91522, the pipette can be adjusted so as to be positioned at a predetermined position. However, the pipette damage caused by prolonged use of the sample analyzer cannot be prevented.